pendant_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabula Rasa
A blind woman has a premonition of an assassination, but can’t remember the details of her own life! How are the two connected, just who is Jayne? Subscribe Season 1 Season 2 Production Comments In the preface to David Copperfield, Charles Dickens remarks that he is “in danger of wearying the reader whom I love, with personal confidences, and private emotions.” It’s probably fitting to include that into what suffices as the preface for Tabula Rasa as well. Tabula Rasa is the culmination of a huge chunk of the creative writing I have done in the past six years. When I was in seventh grade, I tried writing a novel I called Key, which I suppose was about half of what would ultimately turn into this project. Like Jayne, the protagonist of this story had no memories, but he was… different. The other half of the story (and the one that spawned a lot of the supporting cast) was a project I pitched to my producer, Jeffrey Bridges, a couple years back about a team of superheroes being used to… do something evil about oil, we should all be glad it never saw the light of day. Regardless, one of the characters could smell danger, and that would ultimately turn into that funky thing Jayne can do. Of course, Tabula Rasa is vastly different from both of those stories, due in no small part to the awesome group of people I have gotten to work with so far on this project. This includes but is not limited to my stellar editor, Teresa Keller, without whom the show would be about half as long; my awesome director, Anna Rodriguez, who has produced an amazing sound for the show; and Karina Barroso and the folks at Mile 96, whose music they have graciously allowed us to use as themes for the show. This show’s about second chances. “Tabula rasa” means “blank slate” in Latin, and Tabula Rasa is all about blank slates. Everybody on this show is coming in with a past, with baggage, with something to deal with. Some will truly get to wipe the slate clean and start over, and some… won’t. Enjoy the story, enjoy the sarcasm, enjoy the oblique literary references, and enjoy the ride. Jack Calk Creator and writer, "Tabula Rasa" Director Comments Early in 2012, Jack asked if I could look over the first two Tabula Rasa scripts to double-check his Spanish and to get general feedback about the show. From early on, his writing had me hooked and I excitedly told him that I couldn't wait to audition for the show. Never did I remotely imagine that I would be the one directing it (so much for auditioning!). The pressure to get the mixing right has been on my shoulders since I accepted the job. Tabula Rasa will bring a new array of brilliantly written characters to Pendant. This phenomenal cast will have you hooked from the beginning and you'll become invested in their characters' lives. The music will be the icing on top as we showcase phenomenal talent, as well as from time to time, bring in guest artists. With such fantastic writing and acting, it's my hope that the mixing will bring it all together and provide you with quality entertainment. So grab your favorite media player, sit back, relax, and as Jack said above, enjoy the ride. Anna Rodriguez Director, "Tabula Rasa" Nominations and Awards